


【授翻】【贱虫贱】踏上地狱高速（中间路过天堂）

by RiceDumpling04



Category: spidypool - Fandom, 贱虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceDumpling04/pseuds/RiceDumpling04
Summary: 有一丢丢小车在中后段那里注意。





	【授翻】【贱虫贱】踏上地狱高速（中间路过天堂）

**Author's Note:**

> 有一丢丢小车在中后段那里注意。

第17章：第五个月和一个星期:还是老样子

 

 

 

 

酒吧里灯光昏暗，黏糊糊的，挤满了穿着皱巴巴衣服的当地人，他们在工作日喝个不停。

 

角落里有一个小自动点唱机，它正在播放“通往天堂的阶梯”(Stairway To Heaven)，声音低沉而刺耳。

 

“我现在有很多笑话可以讲。”Wade小声对Peter说。

 

“我也一样。”Peter叹了口气，对他们俩都有点失望。

 

人们确实会转过头来盯着看，然而，这确实是无法避免的。Peter的脸淤青了，右眼还肿着，伤口还没有愈合。

 

Wade决定不穿他的西装，Domino在门外给他留了一个纸袋，里面装着用酸洗过的婴儿法特牛仔裤和一件连帽衫，衣服的下摆看上去像是有人呕吐出来的。

 

Wade的皮肤绝对不能引起别人的注意，所以不管Peter有多讨厌人们怎么能不关心他们自己的事和礼貌，但总有几个人坐在吧台边，回头看着他们。

 

Wade似乎并不介意，他给了他们一个污秽的敬礼，而Peter则非常在意，他掀开连帽衫的下摆，让格洛克手枪的金属闪光清晰可见。它让人们回到他们的饮料中，和Peter不得不缓和Venom的强烈的占有欲和他自己的保护正义的感觉。

 

这很困难，尤其是当Venom从他的手指里渗出来的时候，Peter不得不把手伸进牛仔裤的口袋里，而不是冒着让任何人看到共生体的风险。

 

他和Wade并排站在肮脏的酒吧墙洞的入口处，看上去病病怏怏得要死，就像他们会把所有的事都搞砸似的。这是一种奇怪的，掌握权力的感觉，Peter知道他左边的那个大家伙看到了他身上的血迹，然后又沉入他所坐的座位的皮革衬垫里。

 

“哇，我们是如此威风的一对。”Wade哼哼着，Peter有一丝疲倦的微笑拉了拉他的嘴唇。

 

“我浑身是血，这可能是一种时尚宣言。”当他们进一步走进酒吧时，Peter回答道，因为他们不能只是站在入口处，盯着顾客看一整夜。

 

Venom说：“我们可以维护自己的统治地位。”

 

“现在不行，V”Peter想。

 

Wade上下打量着他，在昏暗的金色灯光下看不清他的表情，但Peter肯定这是一种既有趣又自豪的表情。

 

“好吧，我给你一份声明，”他哼着说，“就像你刚刚在动物权利抗议活动中离开伯灵顿制衣厂一样。”

 

Peter回答说:“我不认为那是一个好看的外表。”

 

“求你了，甜心，跟那混蛋一起？你可以做成任何事。”

 

他们看到Domino坐在后面的一张桌子旁，她穿着一件游客I <3 NJ运动衫，周围至少有15种不同的饮料。

 

Peter看到她时笑了。

 

“让我猜猜，”Wade叹了口气，摘下眼镜，“你没为这些东西付过钱。”

 

“不，”Domino高兴地说，并做了个手势，让这两个人感觉像是坐在一个不属于她，但是感觉是她的的隔间里。

 

Peter溜到Dom对面的座位上，Wade紧紧地靠在他身边。在过去的一小时里，Venom被唤醒了，把Peter从死亡边缘带回来，现在正在向Wade的膝盖上休息。

 

Wade低头一看，他的死侍面具的白色部分张得大大的，带着疑问。

 

“V在动吗？”他问道。

 

“只是检查一下”，Venom说着但并没有从Wade的膝盖上下来。

 

“他们说他们只是在检查，”Peter说，并感谢Domino把玻璃杯推了过来，Peter以为，他喝的是加冰的威士忌。

 

“你不会喝醉吧？”Domino一边问Peter，一边从那堆饮料中啜了一口她自己喜欢的饮料。

 

“我可以喝醉，”Peter回答说，“要醉得很厉害。”

 

“啊，真糟糕，”Wade呻吟着，摘下了他的面罩，举起了自己的杯子。

 

“你怎么会喝醉呢？”Peter问，“你的新陈代谢必须比我的还快，这样你才能痊愈。”

 

“我必须非常非常努力，”Wade说，伸手去拿另一杯酒，“你必须有正确的看法。”

 

“你的看法变得很糟糕？”Peter澄清。

 

“好吧，宝贝，你看，这都在你的信仰体系里。就像，严格来说，我不能喝醉。但如果我能骗过我的大脑，让它以为我喝醉了，我可能就会醉倒。”

 

“所以，基本上我们是一致的，”Peter说。

 

“你想给它贴上标签。”

 

“这不是标签，这是事实。”

 

“做梦吧，Pete。去相信一些事情。”

 

“那你是不是喝醉了？”

 

“Bingo。”

 

“这是——”

 

“嘿，我不是想打断你，提醒你我还在这里，我们需要想出一个计划，因为我们只是设法逃离了Kasady，而不是拘留他，但我不得不说一句。”Domino打断了他们，Peter和Wade都看着她。

 

“对不起，”Peter说，“好吧，那就告诉我发生了什么事。”

 

Wade用胳膊搂住Peter的肩膀，啜饮着他的波旁威士忌，小指高高举起，就像在一个很好的茶会上，而不是在一家酒吧里。

 

Domino身体前倾，把运动衫卷到肘部。

 

“好吧，”她低声说，Peter也向前倾了倾身子，因为这似乎是一件好事，一件秘密的事。“Wade找到你了，对吧？然后我们把一些炸弹扔进Kasady的嘴里，我割伤了他的脚踝，然后我们跑了。就是这样。他跟着我们走了大约三十分钟，我们才在康涅狄格州的某个地方甩掉他。”

 

“这个可怜的家伙，”Wade叹了口气，“他永远都不会从那些看起来像是 从家庭和花园目录里出来的简历 中找到出路的。所有的白人，所有的自大……他会慢慢在那里死去。”

 

Domino嘘了一声，Wade吃惊地眨了眨眼。

 

“她刚才嘘我了吗？”他看着Peter问。

 

Peter拍了拍Wade的膝盖，把注意力转回到Domino身上，她是这里唯一一个想解决问题的人。

 

‘我们知道’Venom喷涌而出‘我们能感觉到他在哪里’

 

这引起了Peter的注意。

 

“嗯，什么？”他发出嘘声，Domino看起来很困惑。

 

“我什么也没说，”她说，但Wade嘘了她一声，她朝他看了一眼。

 

“他在和那个大个子说话，”Wade解释说，他想小声说话，但实际上只是说得更大声了。

 

‘Kasady的共生生物是我们身体的一部分’Venom澄清道，‘我们现在能感觉到它们的靠近。’

 

“你为什么不早点告诉我？”Peter问，意识到他可能看起来有点疯狂，但他并不在意。

 

‘我们直到现在才意识到。’，Venom说，好像这他妈的没什么大不了的。

 

“他在哪儿？”Peter推开了玻璃杯，尽量不表现出他有多焦虑，以防他们的Venom被冒犯而失去耐心。

 

‘看不见地点’Venom说，‘比以前近了’

 

“这没有用，”Peter双手捂着脸，呻吟道，“我们不能就这样玩一个‘热和冷’的游戏。”

 

“不是那种态度，”Wade喃喃自语，“那是一场经典的比赛。”

 

“V，你能告诉Kasady在哪里吗？或者你只能在他靠近的时候感觉到他吗？”Peter叹了口气，Venom刺痛的刺激使他的头悸动起来。

 

‘不知道’，Venom暴躁地说。

 

“基本上我们还在原地踏步，”Peter对着桌子说，“我们还需要一个计划。”

 

“好吧，”Domino慢吞吞地说，“让我们从最基本的开始。我们怎么杀掉他？”

 

“这是最基本的？”Peter问道。

 

“亲爱的，如果我们没有最终目标，我们就无法制定计划，”Wade责问道，“你以前没有制定过计划吗？我至少有一个。或一个半？”

 

“我通常只是跟着直觉走，”Peter说，觉得自己很傻。

 

“天哪，你真可爱，”Wade叹了口气，没有挖苦的意思，并在Peter耳边轻轻一吻。

 

“好吧，我知道什么会伤害Venom，”Peter说，“如果Kasady通过Venom创造了他的共生体，那么他们可能也有同样的弱点？”

 

“值得一试，”Domino示意他继续。

 

“高频噪音，”Peter说，“这就是为什么他们让我们躲在地下，以切断高频。”

 

“那你怎么知道高频会影响共生体呢？”Domino问，但是Wade已经安静地走开了，就像当他生气的时候，当他快要发脾气的时候那样。所以Peter伸出手来，拉着Wade的手，温柔地肯定Peter在这里，他没事。

 

“我的意思是，他们并不是无缘无故地折磨我，”Peter开玩笑说，但当意识到这一点的时候，Domino已经变得缓慢了。

 

Domino缓慢地说：“他们测试了不同的方法，看是什么伤害了共生生物。那是一个吗？”

 

Peter正握着Wade的手，所以他肯定另一个人能感觉到他在发抖。他不确定震动是来自他自己还是Venom，或者两者兼而有之。

 

“声波攻击和高温，”Peter说，当他回忆起最能伤害Venom的酷刑手段“火”时，他很奇怪地无动于衷。

 

“让我们把这混蛋活活烧死，把 Taylor Swift炸飞，”Wade声音很紧地说，“把他关在通风的牢房里，让他自生自灭。燃烧，宝贝，燃烧。”

 

Domino一边说，一边把饮料推给Peter，Peter一口喝了下去，“我们绝对可以试试。”

 

“Ajax被牢房牢牢地控制住了，”Peter补充说，“如果我们能让Kasady陷入其中，它就能发挥作用。那块玻璃是用来抵挡绿巨人的，我敢肯定，如果声波和热量都压在他身上，Kasady绝对无法逃脱。”

 

“太好了！”Wade拍了拍手，站了起来，一个戏剧性的动作敲着桌子，摇晃着饮料，“然后让我们把这个神经病活活烧死吧！”

 

他说道，声音足够大，大到整个酒吧都转向他们，不同程度的困惑和厌恶的表情在他们的脸上蔓延。

 

“你怎么了？”一个粗哑的声音从房间的后面发出嘲弄的声音，Peter甚至没有意识到Venom在愤怒地搏动，直到他们从他的肩膀上射出，撕破他的连帽衫，把声音的主人从假的木镶板里扔进干墙里。

 

“他妈的。”Domino低语。

 

“呃，”Peter说，随着Venom的迅速消退，“什么？不完全是，那家伙是个混蛋，但是，调酒师？我很抱歉弄坏了你的墙？”

 

酒保睁大眼睛，张大嘴巴，看着Peter，他的ACDC衬衫湿了，他突然惊讶地手中掉了一杯酒。

 

“太热了，”Wade喘着气说，“他妈的。我能成为下一个吗？”

 

“我们该走了，”Domino说着，站起来喝了三杯，“再见！谢谢你！”

 

每个人都向她招手，惊呆了。

 

Peter认为最好还是紧紧地跟着她，他抓住Wade的手腕，把他拖出了酒吧的门。Peter能听到调酒师在柜台后面摆弄有线电话的声音。

 

“他在叫警察，我们应该——”Peter开始说，但Wade转向他，抓住他的脸，把他们的嘴撞在一起。

 

这是一个站在停车场中央的吻，完全是不雅的。这是一个让Peter的心在颤抖、他的鸡巴在牛仔裤里抽搐的吻，因为Wade把他弯过来紧紧地抱着他，舌头在Peter的嘴里，右手抓着Peter的屁股

 

他突然把它打断了，就像刚开始的时候那样突然。Peter看上去一定和他感觉的一样茫然，因为Wade脸上挂着一种飘飘然的、沾沾自喜的微笑，他用大拇指轻轻擦了擦Peter下巴上的口水。

 

Wade说:“当你过度保护自己的时候，你就是性感的。”

 

“嗯，”Peter只能说。

 

‘我们做得很好’Venom嗡嗡的说道，听起来很得意，就像他们计划的那样。

 

达Domino根本没注意他们，只是喝了一杯波本威士忌，眯着眼睛望着灯光昏暗的停车场。

 

“我们应该打电话给Stark，”她说，“他能让我们进入那个牢房。”

 

哦，对了，现实。

 

Peter必须离开Wade，否则他不知道该怎么办。他也很努力，他很感激这一切发生在晚上。

 

“我没有手机。”Peter承认。

 

他没有事先计划。

 

“我有我的，”Domino说，“我们只要谷歌他的号码就行了。”

 

Peter想提醒她，那是一条公共线路，需要几天才能接通，预约的时间也更长，但他想起Domino的能力，就闭上了嘴。

 

“我们需要一辆车，”她含着一块冰块咕哝着，“Wade，把那辆车装上电线。”

 

“哦，我能把东西炸掉吗？”。他听起来太兴奋了，Peter提醒Domino。

 

“我会的，”她很快地说，“拿着我的酒。”

 

“去抓住他们，小老虎！”Wade叫道，他掉了两个杯子，但还留着一个。

 

Peter的头有点疼。

 

///

 

 

  
Peter没想到他这么快就会再来一次公路旅行。

 

他们不得不回到汽车旅馆，夺取Wade的衣服和Peter的背包（他很惊讶他在救他的时候居然还想抓住他的屁股），然后他们都挤进一辆Domino“借来的”小卡车(偷来的)，坐在前排，Peter在中间，Wade甚至笨拙地弯着腿，占据了所有的空间。

 

Peter有一种感觉，他们本可以打电话叫Tony来搭车，Peter可以通过他的战衣联系他，但出于某种原因，他想延长时间，再多一点。

 

他想在他能抽出的时间里享受美好时光，因为谁知道他是否还会有更多的美好时光呢？

 

///

 

 

  
他们不到两个小时就到了纽约，Domino把卡车扔在了哈莱姆的某个地方。

 

从这里乘地铁到复仇者大厦需要很长一段时间，但这比他们去建筑群要快得多。大概是晚上11点，保安汉克立刻认出了Peter。

 

“你需要我打电话给史塔克先生吗？”汉克问道，这时Peter走了过来，他身穿血迹斑斑的衣服，两侧还站着两名训练有素的杀手。

 

“那太好了，谢谢。”Peter说着，汉克跑进去打了个电话。

///

 

“你是我见过的最蠢的人。”这是Tony见到Peter后说的第一句话。不到二十分钟后，Natasha跟他在后面，他们来到了塔楼。

 

“我也很高兴见到你。”Peter说，他接受了Tony对他的侮辱，因为也许这是他应得的？

 

Tony拥抱了他。

 

“孩子，你不能再独自执行任务了，它们总是以可怕的方式结束。”Tony继续说着，走开了。Pete点点头，当Tony看到他的连帽衫和牛仔裤上的血迹时，他皱了皱眉……

 

Tony——如果这可能的话，他看起来更加沮丧，但在他开口说话之前，Natasha也上前把Peter拉进一个拥抱里。

 

“用苏打水和柠檬汁洗掉血迹很有效。”她对着他的耳朵小声说，然后退了回去。

 

“我本来可以告诉他的。”Wade嘟囔着，Natasha不安地瞪了他一眼，然后才把注意力转向Domino。

 

“Natasha Romanoff，”她自我介绍，Domino和她握手，满面笑容地等待着... ...Natasha是脸红了吗？

 

“Domino ！很高兴见到你。”Domino说着，给了Tony一个U盘。

 

 

“难道没人会问我过得怎么样吗？”Wade呜咽着，交叉着双臂，透过他的死侍面具撅着嘴。

 

Natasha看了他一眼。

 

“你看起来安然无恙，所以我认为你没事。”她故作矜持地说。

 

“哇，好吧，外表并不代表一切，亲爱的，”Wade一边回答，一边把头歪向一边，“比如说，你看上去还不错，但是你的——”

 

“我们现在不打算战斗，”Peter打断他的话，“我们需要把计划安排好。”

 

“你制定了一个计划？”Tony目瞪口呆地问道。

 

“我可以制定计划，”Peter厉声说，但这是一个薄弱的防御，他知道这一点。

 

“他帮着想出了战术和一切办法。”Wade一边哼着，一边拨弄着Peter的头发。

 

“好吧，不要PDA，这是第一条规则，”Tony坚定地说。

 

“现在就开始立规定了吗？”Wade不理睬Tony，伸手搂住Peter的腰，问道，“嗯，什么时候开始的？”

 

“我做这些是为了不让自己心脏病发作，”Tony厉声说，故意无视Wade的手自然地放在Peter臀部的地方。

 

“你和小辣椒一直在大家面前接吻，”Peter交叉着双臂说。

 

“是啊，我们相爱了。”Tony回答说，他的语气里有一种大胆的语调，也带着疑问，几乎是在逼迫Peter承认他和Wade相爱。

 

Peter不得不强忍着不说话，以免说些无礼的话。谢天谢地，Domino插了一句。Peter意识到她插嘴的时机很好。

 

“我们能告诉他们计划吗？”她问Peter和Wade，“也许去弄点水来？或者吃的？”

 

“我同意，”Natasha说，“让我们把这个移到里面去，把个人的东西拿出来。”

 

“至少在我们知道我们在做什么之前，”Domino眨眨眼说，跟着Natasha走了进去。

 

“我喜欢你的头发颜色，”Domino说，这时Peter和Tony交换了一下眼神，然后跟在女人们后面，“也许我想染成蓝色。”

 

Natasha说：“我试过了，但没有成功。”

 

“我对此表示怀疑，”Domino回答说，Peter不得不看着Wade，才能看到他那吃屎一样的笑容。

 

///

 

 

  
所以他们有一个计划。

 

Tony将用环绕扬声器来设置牢房，这种扬声器可以处理人类无法处理的20hz的高频。

 

Ajax已经被转移到北卡罗莱纳州海岸外的一个高度安全的监狱，专门用来对付东海岸地区的超级高手和能力更强的人。

 

Natasha和Domino正在制定一个计划，让Peter带Kasady去牢房，这看起来不是计划好的，但也不是强迫的，Tony和Wade会帮助Peter，这样他就不会受伤。

 

听起来好像真的有用。

 

Wade刚开始并不接受，想让Peter去加勒比海度假，Peter只好把他拉到一边，向他解释说，没有Peter和Venom，他们根本就抓不到Kasady。

 

“Pete，这部分很重要，”Tony说着，身子探过会议桌，让Peter盯着他的视线，“当你把Kasady带进牢房时，你只有30秒的时间离开那里。如果你不这样做，你会死的。你明白吗？”

 

“等一下，等一等，”死侍打断他的话，手痒痒地抓着他的格洛克手枪，“我们他妈的可以手动控制一切，等Peter出来——”

 

“Kasady很聪明，”Peter插嘴说，从Wade坐在桌子边上的地方望着他，“他一进牢房，我们就得把门关上。如果我们给他时间逃跑，一切都结束了。我们只有一次机会。”

 

Wade的下巴绷紧了，他深深地吸了一口气。

 

“为什么不让我进去呢？我他妈的又死不了，每个人都忘了这一点。”

 

“你真的认为，如果有机会，Kasady会让你胜过Peter吗？”Natasha问道，Peter终于意识到，Domino现在知道了他的真名。

 

哦，真好。

 

他不擅长保守秘密；她可能已经想明白了了。

 

Wade走动了一会儿，点点头就走了。门被粗暴地打开了，撞在附近的墙上，撞得凹了下来，又无力地向后摆动。

 

“我认为他不喜欢这个计划，”Natasha低声说。

 

“我要和他谈谈，”Peter说着，勉强站了起来，但Domino把一只温柔的手放在他的前臂上，让他安静下来。

 

“让他去吧，”她说，“就一会儿。”

 

“他会做一些鲁莽的事情，”Peter说，“我知道的。”

 

“你没有错，”Domino安慰道，“但是他没有听到你关于为什么要把Kasady带到一个金属容器里，然后用高频声波点火和爆炸的争论。”

 

Peter的肩膀耷拉下来。

 

“好吧，既然你这样说。”他抱怨着，坐回他的桌子上。

 

一阵紧张的沉默，Tony打破了沉默。

 

“那我们就这么决定了。”他说。

 

压抑的沉默是他得到的全部同意。

 

///

 

 

  
Peter发现Wade在复仇者大厦的屋顶上，摇摇欲坠地坐在直升机停机坪的边缘。

 

“我们不能再这样见面了，"Peter轻轻地说，他走到Wade身边坐下，风吹过他的耳朵，吹过他的头发。

 

Wade没有看他，手里拿着他的格洛克手枪，若有所思地用手指抚摸着那块金属。Peter等待着，因为Wade不可能长时间保持安静，但是当这个人有将近五分钟不说话时，Peter知道有些事情不对劲。

 

“嘿，Wade，怎么——"

 

“我做不到，”Wade承认，声音沙哑而断断续续，结结巴巴地说。

 

‘他变温柔了’Venom说。

 

Wade摇了摇头，好像他听到了共生体的声音，但Peter知道得更多，知道他的盒子出了问题。突然间，那支枪显得更加凶狠，更加危险，Peter不喜欢它在Wade那纤细的手腕和跳动的心脏的映衬下的样子。

 

“我会好起来的。”Peter试图安慰Wade，但Wade转向他，身体的每一条线条都绷得紧紧的。

 

“你不知道，”Wade厉声说，他的声音里充满了真正的愤怒，和Peter昨天听到的沮丧不同，“我不能一直看着你把自己撕成碎片，Peter，这会把我逼疯的，我已经疯了。”

 

“我们有一个计划，”Peter说，“上次没有‘我们’，我不知道自己在做什么。”

 

Wade说：“这并没有让我感觉更好。”

 

“你支持我。我有你。我们还有Domino、Tony和Natasha，我们会没事的。”

 

Wade盯着他看了很长一段时间，唯一的声音是风在两人间穿过的声音。

 

“你没有自信，”Wade低声说，声音扭曲得很厉害，几乎听不懂，“你不认为你能熬过去。”

 

“我要试试，”Peter坚持说，“我不会让Kasady杀了我。”

 

Wade紧紧地抓着他的格洛克手枪，Peter听得见皮革的嘎吱声。

 

“会有很多地方出问题，”Wade说，声音有些破碎，“还有……pete，我不能失去你。”

 

Peter不知道该说什么，于是他站了起来，脱掉鞋子和袜子，沿着大楼的边缘走着，紧贴着光滑的地面，直到他的脚踩在Wade大腿的两侧，他能把Wade的脸捧在手里，把他的头朝上仰着。

 

“听我说，”Peter慢慢地说，“我不想死。但是我害怕，我害怕，Kasady会伤害May，或者Tony，或者你，如果我们不尽快抓住他的话。”

 

他用拇指抚摸着Wade面罩上的皮革，越过他的颈静脉。

 

“Wade，这就是这样了，”Peter低声说，催促Wade明白，“我们打了这一仗，我们赢了，宝贝。我们可以去西班牙，记得吗？你答应过我带我去那儿的海滩，记得吗？”

 

Peter看不见Wade的表情，但他能看到Wade的手在颤抖，他把枪扔到旁边的屋顶上，紧紧抓住Peter的手腕。

 

“你知道，你告诉我你害怕死亡，却站在九十层楼高的建筑物的一边，这并不让人放心，”Wade说道，努力用嘲笑的语气，但他失败了。

 

他吸了口气，把它呼了出来，把Peter的手放到他的嘴上，用皮革盖住Peter的皮肤。

 

“我记得，”Wade平静地承认，“我以为你不是认真的。”

 

“我从来不会开玩笑说要去度假，”Peter说，笑了一会儿，Wade抬起头来看着他，眼白里透着搜寻的神色。

 

“如果你受伤了，我会立刻把你从死亡那里带回来，”Wade保证说，“死亡和我关系很好。我经常提起你。”

 

Peter微笑着，虚弱而温柔。

 

“看到了吗？好了，我是无敌的。”

 

Wade摇了摇头，Peter歪着头，吻了一下他的面罩。

 

“这个计划什么时候开始？”Wade问道。

 

“三天，”Peter说，“差不多三天。”

 

Wade哼了一声，把鼻子的轮廓扫过Peter的手腕。

 

“把我的面具卷起来，我想吻你。"Wade粗声粗气地说。

 

‘我们想训练，’Venom说，‘还有巧克力。’

 

Peter没有注意到共生体，他的舌头沿着Wade嘴唇的缝滑过去，Wade也很乐意地张开嘴，当Peter转动头要加深吻的时候，他的喉咙后部发出一声低沉的响声。

 

‘煎饼’Venom打断道，‘巧克力糖浆’

 

Peter呻吟着离开了Wade的嘴。

 

“V想要煎饼，”他说。“也许如果我们给他们一些，他们就会闭嘴。”

 

‘也许’

 

“真有趣，过去一个小时小黄一直在说这些，”Wade说，咧嘴一笑。“让我们给这些孩子做点吃的吧。”

 

///

 

 

他们接管了75层的厨房，因为它是隐蔽的，而且是唯一一个有Wade需要的食材的厨房。

 

“嗯，没有巧克力片，”Wade一边说，一边从食品柜里翻出食物，Peter坐在柜台上看着他，“所以我要把这个赫什酒吧磨碎。”

 

Venom几乎在快乐的歌唱。

 

“V没有问题，”Peter说，现在Wade的热情和幽默回来了，他感到更高兴了。

 

Wade把所有的东西都放在柜台上，站在Peter的大腿之间，一双大手在Peter的牛仔裤上来回地抚平。他的触碰就像火一样，用一种缓慢燃烧的热量点燃了Peter的皮肤，Peter不得不换了个姿势，因为他已经被点燃了，而他的双腿环抱着Wade的腰对他起了作用。

 

‘煎饼’Venom提醒。

 

“你知道的，”Wade哼了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，Peter情不自禁地跟着他的动作，“你的头发那么乱，让我有了想法。”

 

Peter的肚子里有一股热气在积聚，他傻笑着，威胁着要融化进他的骨头里。他伸出手来，用手捧着Wade的脸，用大拇指在Wade的嘴上划过，心里充满了一种奇怪的渴望。

 

“什么样的想法？”Peter尖声说道，他的注意力太集中在Wade和他那双大手上，没有意识到自己的声音在嘶哑。

 

“好吧，”Wade低声说，身子前倾，轻轻吻了一下Peter的脖子，这可真不公平，“我想把手指埋进去。想知道我能不能把它弄得更乱。”

 

他的腿紧紧地搂着Wade的腰，当他感觉到Wade又热又硬，用他的皮衣紧紧地压着他的大腿内侧时，他有点神志不清了。Peter咽了口唾沫，口干舌燥。

 

“你的嘴唇也那么大，孩子，我的上帝，”Wade呻吟着，轻轻地咬着Peter的下颚，移动到下唇，用牙齿咬住它，Peter的呼吸在胸口打转，他的手垂到Wade的肩膀上，紧紧地勒住皮革，几乎要撕破了。

 

这似乎只会刺激Wade继续。

 

“和你的腿？该死的，你可以用你的大腿杀了我。”

 

“——肯定是你。”Peter喘着气，心在胸口怦怦直跳。

 

Wade笑了，Peter大腿上的手慢慢地向上移动，慢得足以让Peter比Wade更清楚地知道Wade的计划。当Wade的手按在Peter牛仔裤的拉链上时，空气变得更重了，他们之间的电流更重了，Peter被压抑的情绪和性挫折弄得浑身发抖，他觉得自己要爆炸了。

 

“Venom不耐烦了吗？”Wade问道，声音又粗又低，操，操，操——

 

“好极了。”Peter回答说，他想让Wade走近些，同时又觉得自己要把他俩活活烧死了。

 

“这样怎么样，”Wade向前探着身子说，他的呼吸使Peter的皮肤发痒，直打哆嗦，“我在Tony·Stark的二十二号厨房里帮你口 交，然后我做煎饼。听起来可以吗？”

 

Wade给了Peter一个他不需要的借口。

 

“妈的，”Peter呻吟着，身体在神经、肾上腺素和兴奋的碰撞中砰砰作响，“我——好吧，好吧，求你了，Wade——”

 

Venom发出一阵恼怒的脉冲，但它退却了。当Wade解开牛仔裤上的扣子时，Peter松了一口气，哭了出来。也许吧。他现在的注意力集中在一件事上，那就是Wade，还有Wade的手，还有Wade现在是怎么吻他的，他现在又热又渴。

 

“屁股翘起来，小男孩，”Wade对着他的嘴唇咆哮着，Peter撕破了Wade的衣服，他紧紧地抓住他。

 

他顺从地抬起腿，Wade熟练地迅速滑下牛仔裤和拳击裤，一边吮吸着Peter的脖子，这让他的脚趾弯曲起来。

 

“以前有人为你这样做过吗？”Wade对着Peter的锁骨问道，Peter不得不从十开始倒数，才能集中精神回答。

 

“不，”他厉声说，舌头沉重，皮肤嗡嗡作响，“从来没有。”

 

Wade脸上的笑容对任何人来说都是可怕的，在它褪去之前，只有一点点，Wade凑过去轻轻地吻了吻Peter，没有那么热烈。当Wade抽离时，Peter发出一种令人尴尬的呜咽声，他的手放在Peter裸露的大腿上，感觉很好，感觉很好，Peter是如此疼痛难忍

 

“如果你不喜欢什么，你就告诉我，”Wade说，他的语气里已经没有了嘲弄的意味，“马上告诉我，好吗？”

 

Peter点点头,上气不接下气。

 

“说‘袋鼠’，我就停下来，我们可以互相拥抱。”

 

“好吧，Wade，我很好，真的，只是——”

 

Wade用一只粗糙的手搂住Peter，Peter的整个身体都在颤抖。

 

“好了吗？”Wade问，确定Peter只能点头，只能把他拉到前面吻他

 

他已经好几年没有高潮了。

 

他已经很久没有这样的感觉了，他的整个生命中，他的皮肤，他的身体都没有这么好的感觉。

 

Wade，Wade是为他这么做的。Wade让他感觉很好，很有活力，很暴露，很脆弱，而Peter只想要更多，想要所有，想要——

 

Wade扭了扭他的手，用拇指在Peter的龟头上蹭了蹭，弄得Peter断断续续地呻吟起来。他是个有求必应的人。

 

“你快射了就告诉我。”这是Wade在亲吻Peter的身体，把Peter的腿移到肩膀上，把他含进嘴之前说的最后一句话。没有任何取笑，也不是什么前言，Peter很感激，因为他不确定自己能不能挺过去，他太兴奋了。

 

Wade的嘴的感觉是强烈的，比他的手和一瓶乳液强烈得多。天气又热又湿，Wade还用舌头舔着Peter的蛋蛋，把他的双颊弄得凹陷下去——

 

Peter发出一声哽咽的声音，他抓住Wade光秃秃的脑袋，几乎是痛苦的，他情不自禁地扭动着屁股，想要碰到Wade的舌头。

 

“Wade，妈的，宝贝，这——妈的，"他语无伦次地嘟囔着，Wade只是在他身边呻吟，那震动足以使Peter颤抖得厉害，他都能看见了。

 

Wade两腿之间的样子是他永远不会忘记的。

 

他没有持续很长时间。

 

他能够在Wade的头，他的肩膀，给他一个结结巴巴的警告，在Wade把他吞下去之前，这个混蛋——

 

Peter射了，他的高潮如此强烈，整个世界都在闪光，他的整个身体也随之抽搐。他很确定自己在哭，但又说不准，他瘫倒在柜台上，推倒了Wade拿来搅拌的玻璃碗。他几乎听不到声音，因为Wade正在吞东西，Peter又那么敏感，那么兴奋，可是他还没有软下来，还在Wade嘴里还硬着呢。

 

Wade发出一声令人讨厌的湿漉漉的声音，当Wade把两腿分开，俯身靠在柜台上时，Peter的脸都红了，一直红到胸口。

 

“去他的，Peter。"Wade敬畏地呻吟着，俯身把Peter的衬衫举到胸前，舔了舔他新露出来的皮肤。

 

Peter甚至不能说话，甚至不能记住单词是什么。他又发出一声可怜的叫声，用屁股蹭着Wade的屁股。他很敏感，整个身体都感觉像受到电击，但他需要再次射精。

 

“妈的，亲爱的，你还是硬的，”Wade脱下了裤子，Peter能感觉到Wade的兴奋压在他自己的身上，皮肉在柔软的皮肤上，Peter感到疼痛。

 

“你……”他试着说，不得不咽下嘴里仅剩的一点唾沫，“你也是。Wade，你也想射。”

 

“妈的，"Wade嘶嘶地说，一边深情地吻着Peter，也许这应该有点恶心，用Wade的舌头舔舔自己，但这只会让他更加绝望，更加兴奋。

 

他伸手无声地扯掉Wade的那根破腰带，用手掌按住Wade的胯部。Wade轻轻地碰了碰Peter的嘴唇，伸手去帮Peter脱下裤子，只留下裤子的上部。他们一定看起来很可笑，但是Peter一点也不介意，因为Wade正往他的手掌里吐口水，用他那温暖的大手把他们的阴 茎都狗娘养的都包起来——

 

Peter的第二次高潮比第一次更猛烈。

 

他能感觉到他的精液落在他的肚子上，黏糊糊的，湿漉漉的，在他和Wade之间。Wade呻吟了一声，随后跟着Peter，弄得一团糟，最后倒在他身上。

 

Peter，双手在Wade的背上、头上和脖子上不停地抚摸，他能感觉到Wade的呼吸有多困难，他们俩的呼吸有多困难。

 

他们躺在柜台上，直到他们之间的精液冷却下来，变得更不舒服，而不是性感，Peter把Wade的头换了个角度，所以他们可以亲吻，这是轻松和缓慢的。

 

“谢谢，”他们分开时Peter小声说，“那是……你真的很擅长那样做。”

 

“这是给你最好的，亲爱的。”Wade舔着Peter汗津津的脖子上的一条条纹说。

 

“我们一定要洗澡，”Peter小声说，当Wade起身时，他们的精液粘在他的皮肤上，他皱起了鼻子。

 

“好主意。”Wade同意了，慢慢坐起来，拉着Peter。

 

“也许你可以教我你是怎么用舌头做那件事的。"

 

Wade把双手放在Peter的大腿下面，把他抱了起来，当他们亲吻时，Peter对着Wade的嘴唇笑了起来。

 

他发现，自己的治疗能力还有一个好处：不应期较短。

 

‘然后煎饼’Venom说，但Peter有点心烦意乱，不能真正回答，Wade的舌头又回到嘴里，他的手滑到抓住Peter的屁股，他从来没有这么高兴过。

 

///

 

 

他们只在淋浴时摔过一次，这是Wade的错。

 

Peter不能怪他，他很肯定他从来没有从一个粘在墙上的人那里得到过口交。

 

///

 

 

多重高潮后的午夜薄饼？

 

Peter最喜欢的新东西。

 

这也极大地分散了人们对这场不可避免的生死搏斗的注意力，看来他和Wade都在试图尽可能地靠近对方

 

这很好。

 

也许这是他们剩下的所有时间。

 

///

 

 

他们要求Friday把厨房里所有的录像都洗干净，然后在一个公共休息室的沙发上用毛巾包着煎饼吃。

 

Peter不需要任何人看到。

 

特别是Tony。

 

///

 

 

就在第二天，他们搬回了院子里，Tony宣布他已经把牢房修好，准备离开。

 

///

 

 

到了第三天，Peter才意识到他喜欢Wade把手指卷到自己肚子里，把背从床上拱起来。

 

这一天，Peter紧紧抓住床头板，把它掰成了两半。Natasha说，网上有一张Peter把一个男人从酒吧的墙上推下去的照片。

 

///

 

 

第五天，晚上七点四十五分，刮着大风，下着小雨，Kasady找到了他。

 

他并不孤单。

 

 

 

——TBC


End file.
